


The Lion Fic

by orphan_account



Category: The Phandom
Genre: ...yeah, Dan's Bear, Double Penetration, Furry, M/M, Multi, Not as bad as the Hat Fic, Other, Phan - Freeform, Phil's Lion, Smut, Totoro - Freeform, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have some fun with Phil's Lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this... but I did so.......  
> ENJOY!!!

"Phil, why are you so attached to your Lion?" Dan asked as he rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to his boyfriend. 

"I'm not THAT attached! I just love my Lion, that's all." Phil explained as he kissed his Lion. Dan chuckled as he planted a kiss on his lover's cheek.

"Ya know," Dan trailed off as he placed his hand on Phil's inner thigh, "We could have some fun with that Lion." Phil whimpered when Dan's hand reached to his crotch, Dan bit his lip he just loved it when Phil made noises like that. He added pressure making the elder howl in pleasure. 

"Baby if we're gonna go farther, how about we take it to the bedroom?" Phil moaned out trying to sound dominant but was too overwhelmed by the pleasure his younger boyfriend was bringing him. Dan smirked as he carried his lover bridal style to his room (Phil was holding his Lion btw), and when they got there he threw him on the bed and crawled onto his body. Dan straddled Phil and started kissing his neck. Soon all their articles of clothing had been removed and Phil reached over and grabbed his Lion tightly and Dan followed by grabbing the Cherry flavored lube off the drawer. He popped open the cap and reached for Lion but Phil growled at him and hugged him tighter.

"Phil, give me Lion." Dan calmly said and reached for Lion again, but Phil hugged Lion so tight that if he was a real person, he'd have no way to breathe... like no possible way. Dan smacked Phil's arse which made Phil loosen his grip on the lion, so Dan took that opportunity to take Lion out of Phil's grip. Phil whimpered at the lose of his Lion but a hitched gasp instead left his lips as Dan quickly lubed up the Lion and shoved it into Phil's rosey hole. Phil's shrieks of pain soon became moans of pleasure as Lion's head was shoved in and out of his bum. Dan licked his lips at the erotic sight, his lover withering around under him as his childhood toy was being forcefully moved inside him.

"Yeah... you like that don't you, Baby?" Dan said in more of a statement than a question. 

"Oooo yeah." Phil moaned out loudly. Dan smirked as he pushed more of Lion inside his elderly mate until the whole thing was inside, Phil was now sucked in by the pleasure when he felt Lion being more pushed deeper and deeper inside him. He had never felt anything so big inside him before. Phil realized he spoke too soon when he felt a member push inside him, it was Dan's rock hard dick. Dan started matching Phil's moans as Phil's walls tightened around him, and he bumped into Lion. He must be really deep inside now. Suddenly Phil felt Lion's mane brush up against a spot that made him melt whenever touched in that area. Phil's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he released his vanilla cream onto his and Dan's chests. The liquid squirted out, hard and rough. Dan groaned and thrusted a few more times until he shot his load deep inside his elder lover. He pulled out slowly and leaned into Phil's ear and whispered, "This part may hurt a bit, so just relax". Phil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until he realized, his Lion was still stuck inside him. Dan lifted Phil's legs up on his shoulders and shoved his fist straight into Phil's pucker in search for the stuffed beast. Meanwhile Phil was screaming in agony, he had never had a fist in him that deep before, but if he was being honest.... he kind of liked it. They'd have to try this again.

Soon enough, Dan found something fuzzy in his man. He grabbed it and started slowly pulling it out until the cum soaked Lion was seen by both eyes. Phil sat up, grabbed his Lion, and started making out with it while making eye contact with Dan the whole time. When Phil pulled away, he and Dan locked lips and started a hot make out session. "Clean him." Dan ordered when him and Phil pulled away. Phil looked at Dan innocently as he licked Lion just like he would a cock. He shoved Lion's head in his mouth, tongue circling over the mane. He removed his mouth, saliva dropping from his lips, and he finished the rest of the body by licking all over it. Dan was watching the whole time licking his lips, getting off on the arousing sight in front of him. He slowly started stroking himself as he got harder and harder again. Phil looked back up at him and whispered seductively, "Mmh someone's getting turned on," Phil set Lion down next to him and then pounced onto Dan. "Danny, where's your bear?" Phil innocently asked. Dan smirked and went out of the room. When he came back Phil was pouring lube over his hand, he gestured Dan to come over to him. Dan did just that and pulled his bear out from behind his back. Now Dan's bear was bigger than Phil's lion, but Phil knew Dan could take it.

"You ready, Babe?" Phil asked as he put Dan on his back and started circling his pointer finger around Dan's entrance.  
"Yes, Daddy." Dan smirked and bucked into Phil, making his finger slip inside the tight wet hole. Phil groaned at how tight Dan was, it was almost as if he was still a virgin. He started wondering if this bear would fit. He soon added 2 fingers then 3, he wondered if he should do 4 since the bear was 3x bigger than Lion but seeing at how accepting Dan's hole was already, he knew he'd be just fine with a 3 finger prep. He reached over to the bear and told Dan to relax as he used one hand to stretch open the small pink hole and the other to position Bear's head. When he saw how ready Dan was for this, he shoved the bear in, head first. Dan screamed in pleasure as the word 'Daddy' kept slipping out of his mouth, Phil tried to put more of the bear in but the shoulders were just too wide. Phil pouted at this and Dan soon saw. "Here," he said as he sat up and took the Bear head out. "Let's fold it." They started folding Bear until it was as small and narrow as it could be. Dan lay back down and Phil tried again, this time more forcefully. He thrusted Bear inside Dan, and surprisingly it worked. All of the bear was now inside Dan. The younger boyfriend moaned so loud it brought the next door neighbors to shame. Phil smirked and put his hard on in too, biting his lip as he did so. Every time Phil thrusted into his lover, Bear would abuse Dan's prostate. Dan loved it so much, he stroked himself as fast he could. His hand was like Sonic The Hedgehog. After a while of thrusting Dan came hard in his hand, his smooth substance staining his chest and stomach. Phil followed soon and shot his sticky cum onto the big bear inside his soulmate. He pulled out and flopped down next to his lover, Dan turned to lay on his stomach finding it hard to do as his bear was still lodged inside him. Phil noticed the same thing and decided to tease Dan about it. "Look at you," He smacked Dan's arse and grabbed it... hard. "Still having that huge bear inside you, I bet you like it." Dan chuckled and blushed. "Well... you know it's not as big as your ginormous cock that I absolutely love." Dan replied in a sing-songy voice. He grabbed hold of Phil's dick and slowly started stroking it in a teasing way. Phil groaned and then chuckled too. "Keep that up and I'm gonna cum again." He said half joking, but was also very serious. They both laughed and covered themselves up with a blanket, getting ready for sleep. (Even though Bear was still in Dan, he liked it so he was keeping it inside him for the night) Dan noticed Totoro facing them in the corner and he smirked,

"You're next, Toto."

**Author's Note:**

> ....yeah


End file.
